Hunting Sesshomaru
by Siberian Tiger1
Summary: Any of you like the Crocdile Hunter? :D WELL HERE HE IS IN THIS FIC....LOOKING FOR SESSY A.K.A FLUFFY!


Siberian Tiger (ST): HELLO ADORING FAN THIS IS MY VERY FIRST INUYASHA FIC AND IF YOU MAKE FUN OF IT THEN YOULL GET KIKED IN THE BALLS -_- AND IF YOU GIVE ME A GOOD REVIEW THEN YOU STILL GET KIKED IN THE BALLS -_- JUST KIDDING HEHEHEH I GOT YA! I WIN ^^  
  
GG: O.o *eating her frozen yogurt*. ST: ANYWHO WE START OFF WITH THE CROCODILE HUNTER IN INUYASHA'S FOREST HEHEHEHEHE.... GG: *still eating yogurt* ignore her...I'm the writer here.. ST: NO YOU AREN'T!!! GG: YES I AM *eats more of her yogurt* ST: NO YOU AREN'T GG: YES I AM!!! ST: NO YOU AREN'T INFINITY PLUS 1,000,000 PLUS 1! GG: YES I AM INFINITY PLUS 1,000,000 PLUS 2!! ST: DAMMIT!!!! GG: VICTORY!!! ^_^ *eats more and more yogurt* OOWWW BRAIN FREEZE Brain: GG WHY DO YOU HURT ME?!?!?  
  
OMG- Oh my god  
:: - thoughts  
  
Chapter 1: The Crocodile Hunter  
  
ST: DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN!!!  
  
Crocodile Hunter: G'DAY MATES AND WELCOME TO THE CROCODILE HUNTER SHOW! T'DAY I HAD LOTS AND LOTSOF COFFEE AND IM READY TO GO! WE WILL BE EXPLORING INUYASHA'S FOREST FOR THE CREATURE FLUFFY!!!!!!! A.K.A SESSHOMARU!!!!!!! Camera man: Ok Steve take a breath easy now easy Ezzzzzzzzzzay! Crocodile Hunter: ... Camera man: ...  
  
Both sees a red blur pass by.  
  
Crocodile Hunter: BLIMEY DID YOU SEE THAT? DID YOU CATCH THAT CAMERA MAN?? Camera man: *stuffs playboy magazine in his pocket* Relax Steve I got it. Crocodile Hunter: ... Camera man: ... Crocodile Hunter: OK THEN LETS GO SEE WHERE THAT BLUR WENT!!  
  
Goes in direction where the blur went.  
  
Crocodile Hunter: BLIMEY IT'S INUYASHA!!! GET THE SHOT GUN!!! Camera man: ...um uhh..we ran out of bullets..*throws shot gun bullets in a nearby river* Crocodile Hunter: aww that's a bumma..well at least I brought these tranquilizer darts along. ^_^ Camera man: OMG STEVE LOOK OVER THERE, IT'S A UNICORN!!! Crocodile Hunter: BLIMEY WHERE???? Camera man: *takes darts and throws them..which lands on Miroku behind the Australians!* Miroku: @_@ whoa! *passes out* Crocodile Hunter: cranky, we're out of darts..oh well let's carry on shall we?? Camera man: -_-  
  
Crocodile Hunter sees Sesshomaru.  
  
Crocodile Hunter: CRANKY ITS FLUFFY TAKE A SHOT! Camera man: Steve why are we looking at @%!#-ing dogs demons for? Crocodile Hunter: OH NO BAD CAMERA MAN NOW YOU HAVE TO CUT THAT OUT!! Camera man: anyway, what I was getting too is that you should be wrestling crocodiles like what your name says. -_- Crocodile Hunter: but Cameraman where were you for the past days?? Camera man: you mean the past few years. Crocodile Hunter: *slaps camera mans face* don't correct me bitch! Camera man: *holds his cheek with terror.* Crocodile Hunter: now than let's see what he's up too! Jaken: ok here's the plan we pounce Inuyasha and steal the Sword and make a getaway its perfect! =) Sesshomaru: -_- *starts the walk away*. Jaken: hey Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for me! Crocodile Hunter: cranky just look at him isn't he a beaut?! That nice Fluffy tail, silver hair, nice butt! Oh gorgeous! Camera man: O_o Crocodile Hunter: ... Camera man: ... Crocodile Hunter: oh lookie he's coming this way, take a good shot at this..camera man??  
  
Crocodile Hunter looks back and sees a smoke of dirt fading away and footprints in the sand.  
  
Crocodile Hunter: oh..bumma he wan awey.  
  
Sees bushes rattling and hears screams from The Crocodile Hunter.  
  
Crocodile Hunter: CRANKY HE BIT ME ARM!! AAAAHHHHH!!  
  
Sesshomaru: *walks out of bushes* ok I'm done, now that I have my strength back let's get the sword! Jaken: what a great plan master. ^_^ Sesshomaru: shut up or ill have to kill you! Jaken: yes master anything master ^_~ Sesshomaru: -_o  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Camera man: good thing I escaped that bastard. ^_^ ST: *tackles the camera man and then he rolls of cliff* oppssss. oh well ^_^ GG: *eating frozen yogurt* O_o ST: hey at least his camera is still here! *picks up camera* GG: * still Eating frozen yogurt* is there enough tape in it? ST: yup! ^^ GG: GREAT! ^_^ ST: WAIT...do you smell that?? GG: * sniffs air* oh that's just me I farted! =^-^= ST: no no not that. GG: then what do you smell? ST: A DOG DEMON!! =) GG: * licking cherry condom* =)  
  
End of chapter.  
  
ST: ssoooo??? Isn't it great? GG: of course it is now you better give us a review you bastards =( ST: ^-^ She really doesn't mean that GG: *eats frozen yogurt* -_- 


End file.
